Never Gone
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *TrueStory* Have you ever wondered what it's like to lose someone in a tragedy? What happens when you get that phone call and everything changes? *One-Shot*


Hey guys how are yall doing? I'm good. I will not be updating for at least or week or 2 on my other stories. My family and I going through a tragedy right now. I just lost a cousin who was shot and killed yesterday while working. 2 other people were shot and he and one died. I will be doing a one-shot on it basically with one of the bsb songs If you haven't heard it is called Never Gone. RIP Salah Mohammad Ajak. He will be missed. He was 43 years old with 5 children and a wife.. I love you…

Summary: Have you ever lost someone you don't know how to explain it? Well Randy Orton gets the call of his life as he is on the road with the smackdown roster?

I do not own the wwe characters this is based on real life but I will have john cena and randy orton play the parts.

_**I really miss you**_

There's something I gotta say

Randy Orton was sitting reading the script for smackdown taping that was later on in the day. He was reading that he would be world heavyweight champion again, he couldn't help but smile. He had called his best friend John Cena and told him that they both would be champions together and then called his wife and told her the same thing. They congratulated him and John had told him they would celebrate later on. "Randy", Natayla came in screaming. Randy jumped up and saw her in tears. "Natayla what happened," he held her. She couldn't say anything. She just bawled into his shirt. "J-J John, she whispered. Randy looked at her. "What about John where is he what happened", he asked Why didn't John call him? She turned on the tv and on was the news. "3 people have been shot 1 is confirmed dead and 2 are on the way to the hospital", the reporter said.

Randy looked at Natalya and she just nodded her head. "JOHN", Randy yelled screaming out of the locker room and going to his car. "Randy, Randy", Ted said grabbing him. "Let me go dammit I need to get to him", Randy said opening his car door. Ted got into the passenger side and just closed his eyes and prayed that John was okay. "What the hell happened", Randy cried starting his car. Ted didn't know he just got the call from Paul Levesque that John was shot and it didn't look good. He didn't want to tell Randy he couldn't. Randy sped to the hospital he didn't care about the cops or anything like that he just had to get there. "Randy", Samantha answered in tears. "Samantha", Randy held the phone. "We are on our way I'm bring Lizzie", she said. He said okay and hung up. They were not that far from the hospital just 30 minutes to go. Randy started shaking he didn't want to think wrong he couldn't John was his best friend for almost 11 years. They basically were brothers, everyone told them they could have been. Both of their parents basically own them. He smiled.

_**The things we did**_

_**The things we said**_

_**Keep coming back to me and make me smile again**_

_**You showed me how to face the truth**_

Everything that's good in me, I owe to you

Ted and Randy ran into the hospital meeting John's family there. "How did they get here so fast", Randy asked running to them. Ted had no idea but he just ran. "Where is he Where is he", Randy asked. Carol Cena held Randy and grabbed her son's best friend and held him. "Randy", she cried. "No No not John", he cried. Ted grabbed ahold of his friend and comforted him. Carol held Randy and cried as well. She couldn't believe her son was gone. She didn't know why god took him? All of a sudden Elizabeth and Samantha came running in with Alanna in her arms. "Mom where is he", Elizabeth asked. Carol let go of Randy and Samantha went over and she went over to Lizzie and held her and cried. "NOOOOOOO", she fell down to her knees. "Daddy what's wrong", Alanna asked. Randy couldn't tell her he looked at Samantha and she nodded her head. "Uncle John sweetie", Samantha said.

"JOHNNY", Lizzie screamed. Randy just fell to his knees and prayed. He didn't know what to do. The reason he was still here was John, he helped him through everything, his life was basically all owed to him, and now his best friend was gone. He let the tears fall down to his face. Randy went to Elizabeth and grabbed and held her. "I'm here", he cried onto her shoulder. She held him and cried harder. "Why him Randy why", she just cried. Randy didn't know why, he didn't even know the whole story. "Mamma Cena", Randy called. "Y-yes", she asked. "I just talked to John a few hours ago how when", he asked. "Sweetie he just wanted to get some drinks for the guys and everything just went wrong", she cried.

_**Though the distance that's between us now may seem to far**_

It will never separate us deep inside I know you are

_**Never Gone, Never Far, In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close, everyday, every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've got to say goodbye**_

_**I know you will forever be in my life (Yeah)**_

_**No, No, No**_

It's been 3 hours since the death of his friend, he was now in the arena getting ready to tape the smackdown, he knew John would want the show to go on. He just didn't know how. He put his head In his hands and let the tears fall down his face. "Daddy", Alanna came in. Randy grabbed his daughter and held her. She grabbed her little hand and put it on his face. "Uncle John is always here", she said tears forming. He nodded his head and cried. He still couldn't believe it. Samantha came in and Randy got up. "Samantha I'm going to go for a walk okay I'll be right back", he handed alanna to Sam. "Randy let me go with you", she said. He just shook his head and opened the door and left the arena. He walked outside as the fresh cold air hit his face.

I walk along these empty streets

_**There is not a second you're not here with me**_

_**The love you gave, the grace you've shown**_

_**Will always give me strength and be my corner stone **_

_**Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me**_

_**As long as time goes on, I swear to you that you will be**_

He stopped at a bridge and looked across the way to the water and listened as the waves hit the pier slowly. "John", he whispered. "John I I miss you", he cried. He put his head down on the log and cried. The tears fell Into the water and he watched them fall and make a slight noise. He had never cried before not like this. He wiped them away and started walking back to the arena. This was not what John wanted him to do, John lived a happy life but died so young. He walked into the arena and had several condolences from his fellow co-workers and supervisors of the wwe.

_**Never Gone, Never Far, In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close, everyday, every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've got to say goodbye**_

_**I know you will forever be in my life (Yeah)**_

__It was time for the taping of smackdown it wasn't just any smackdown taping it was a tribute to the man who gave a damn about the business, his family and himself. Vince Mcmahon and all the other superstars came out and stood on the ramp to pay tribute. Randy stood next to Vince and again tears started coming down his eyes. The fans were chanting his name, he looked down straight and saw his family, John's family sitting down clapping their hands. "we pay tribute", Vince said tears falling down into his eyes. Randy just cried as the video played. He was in some of the pictures remembering some of those photos.

"He's in a better place now", Paul Levesque whispered comforting Randy. He just nodded his head but he missed him deeply. This to him was a bad dream, someone had to wake him up sooner or later, but no it wasn't this was all real, all of it", his whole facing going red and tears coming down harder. The video was over and everyone clapped and Randy stood there looking at his picture. "Thank You Cena", The fans cheered. Randy smiled tried to. He knew John was in a better place. All superstars went backstage and all did their tribute speech, It was Randy's turn and he sat down on the chair. "You ready", the camera guy asked. Randy just nodded his head. The camera zoomed in as Randy felt the tears coming on again. "John, John was my best friend, we met back in the OVW before we started here.

He was a great friend", Randy paused. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend, hell I call John my brother", tears fell down his face. He looked straight and saw the guys crying. "John and I grew up together and we" he paused again. He stared at the camera. "I still can't believe he's gone, I believe I will wake up and find it as a dream and John will come in throw the pillow in my face and try to wake up me", he cried. He fell out of the chair and put his head on it. He was supposed to be tough for this but he couldn't take it.

"Randy you don't have to continue", Stephanie said coming in. Randy looked at her and he sat up. "I have to", he cried. She nodded her head. He looked at the camera again. "John was all about this business, he did everything he could, he did movies, he signed everything, he loved the fans and he loved going out there to entertain you", he said. "He also loved his family, he always came backstage and talked about his wife, his mom, dad everyone," he stopped. "he is my daugther's godfather for a reason", he said. By now the whole crew was in tears. "John, Alanna loves you and she always will, she wrote something for you Johnny", he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it. "Oh", he had cried so much the tears have dried out but it started again. "Never gone from me, if there is one thing I believe (I believe) I will see you down the road again.

"It's true we will one day see you again John, one day", Randy got up and left the room. He put this back against the door and just fell down and put his head onto his knees. "Randy, that was that was just beautiful", he said. Randy looked up and saw him he smiled. "I will be your angel and everyone else's ", he disappeared. He just smiled and got up. He knew he was watching.

_**Never Gone, Never Far, In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close, everyday, every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've got to say goodbye**_

_**I know you will forever be in my life (Yeah)**_

_**Never Gone, Never Far, In my heart is where you are**_

_**Always close, everyday, every step along the way**_

_**Even though for now we've got to say goodbye**_

_**I know you will forever be in my life (Yeah)**_

Again this is based on real life, I just lost my cousin but he was working there, and they were helping a homeless man and he got mad about money so he came in and shot three people killing two, one being my cousin. This story is for his Memory. RIP Cousin Salah Mohammad Ajak We Will MISS YOU!


End file.
